The present invention relates generally to sound activated toy vehicles and, more particularly, to a sound activated toy vehicle including a vehicle accessory on either the chassis or the body of the toy vehicle- wherein the vehicle accessory is moved by mechanical power from the motor.
Sound or sonic activated or actuated toy vehicles are fairly well known in the art. Some previously disclosed sound activated vehicles have a sound detector, such as a microphone or crystal, and an electrically operated motor coupled to at least one axle or driveshaft for turning drive wheels. The motor operates in one direction continuously moving the vehicle in that direction, such as generally forward. Another device mounted within the vehicle such as a second motor or a solenoid, is activated or actuated by sound detected by the sound pickup device. The activation of the motor or actuation of the solenoid causes one set of wheels to change steering directions for a predetermined period of time or until another sound is detected. The vehicle continues moving generally forward but is steered slightly left, straight or right by the detection of sound emitted from a remote device, such as a clicker.
In another, more complex version of the previously known sound activated vehicles, the vehicle further includes a second sound detector or a sound detector capable of detecting a second sound. Upon detection of the second sound, the vehicle drive motor reverses direction, separately from the steering control.
What is not provided by the previously disclosed sound activated vehicles is a vehicle that moves or actuates a vehicle accessory in addition to driving the motor in forward or reverse based upon the detection of a remotely generated sound. Further, what is not provided by the previously disclosed sound activated vehicles is a vehicle that will perform different functions based upon a sequence of remotely generated sounds and when they occur during a preprogrammed or timed operation.
Briefly stated, the present invention comprises a sound activated toy vehicle. The toy vehicle includes a body, a chassis, and a motor. The chassis accommodates the body and has at least a front wheel and a rear wheel. The motor is drivingly connected to at least one of the front wheel and the rear wheel. The toy vehicle also includes a sound transducer supported in one of the chassis and body and configured to generate an electrical signal in response to detected sound. The toy vehicle also includes a controller having an input electrically connected to the sound transducer and an output electrically connected to the motor. The controller changes the output to the motor when the electrical signal is received by the input from the sound transducer. The toy vehicle also includes a vehicle accessory having an exterior portion and being supported on at least one of the chassis and the body for movement between a first position and a second position by mechanical power from the motor.